As is known, the popularity of basketball is widespread. A need arises, however, for increasing each player's skill, as in connection with the three-point shooting circle. While various mechanical approaches have evolved to satisfy the preceding, such are mostly objectionable in installation and/or placement and, as well, in achieving effective basketball return irrespective of the player's location.